


Moon Light

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: Omega Vampire [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Vampires, Werewolves, Woosan, jongsang, omega vampire, seongjoong, sequel of moon river, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: The sequel of Moon River.Will werewolves and vampires continue to live together in harmony?Is the Sanctuary safe?Will there be war among them again?Will the hybrid finally take the throne?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Omega Vampire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708207
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel is FINALLY here! YEAY! *baksu baksu* 
> 
> I hope that everyone will enjoy this sequel of Moon River!

Yunho groaned sleepily when he felt the need to pee again and whined out loud. "What's wrong?" Mingi mumbled sleepily after he woke up from Yunho's whining. "I need to pee.." Yunho groaned. Mingi chuckled and sat up on the bed, caressing Yunho's hair. "Let's go baby. I'll help you." Mingi said as he hauled Yunho up gently, minding his big bulging stomach. "I just got a comfortable position to sleep... Why do I have to pee again... Why are you doing this to me Minho-ya.." Yunho whined, looking at his stomach as Mingi helped him walk to the bathroom.

"He's excited to see his parents and uncles I guess. The nurse said that he'll come out anytime now." Mingi said as he waited for Yunho to finish his business. "I can't wait for him to be out of me so I can lie down on my stomach again." Yunho grumbled and made a grabby hands towards Mingi so Mingi can help him stand. Mingi laughed, shaking his head as they head back to their bed.

"Ow..." Yunho whimpered, laying on his side on the bed as his back strained. Mingi looked down at his hybrid softly before he gently massaged Yunho's back as he sensed how tense Yunho's back was. "That felt so good..." Yunho moaned when he felt his muscles loosen up. " Do you need my blood, baby?" Mingi asked while massaging Yunho's back. "Yes, please. It helps with the pain." Yunho said quietly.

Mingi chuckled and spooned Yunho as he hover his fingers in front of Yunho's face. Yunho holds Mingi's hand as he bit Mingi's index finger and begins to drink the blood. Mingi gently plays with Yunho's hair while waiting for Yunho to finish feeding.

\--

"Huh. Their sanctuary is becoming bigger, you say?"

"Yes, my lord."

"They are not afraid of a possible spy in there?"

"No sir, they will check whoever that came in there to stay thoroughly."

"I see. Is there anything more?"

"Other than the hybrid is going into labor anytime now, no my lord."

"You may go now."

\--

"I heard the hybrid is having a child."

"Yeah, why?"

"This is our opportunity to kidnap the child to be ours."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We have already established a good relationship with them for the past months. It won't be hard for any of us to go there and visit them."

"They have powers. Do you think you can kidnap the child easily?"

"We'll start planning. For now, don't blow our cover that we were just pretending to have a truce with the sanctuary."

"Why do you want the hybrid's child so much?"

"Who doesn't want them?"

"..Fair enough.."

\--

"My love.. I have foreseen another.... My poor pup.. Why can't he live in peace with his newfound family?"

"What did you see, Hyunil?"

"Another war my love.. We have to be careful.. The enemies are closer than we think.. I can't see their faces..."

"We will be more careful my dear. I won't let anything happen to them. To ATEEZ. To the rightful heir of this sanctuary."

"We need to have a meeting soon." 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up everything about the medical thingy.

Yunho was in the kitchen when it happened.

He woke up in the middle of the night feeling hungry. Huffing softly, Yunho hauled himself up into a sitting position on the bed and was about to wake Mingi up but one look at the sleeping face of his mate, Yunho decided not to and quietly slipped out of the bed. He carefully wobbled down the stairs and huffed again once he arrived in the kitchen, rubbing his bulging stomach gently.

Yunho hummed as he rummaged through the fridge, taking out some kimbap that he didn't finish that night and warmed it up in the microwave. He rubbed his stomach and tapped on it gently while waiting for the food to heat up and perked up when the food was heated. Yunho happily eats the kimbap, cleaned the plate after he finished all of it and he is ready to go to sleep again.

Yunho was about to climb up the stairs when suddenly, his stomach cramping up so much that he had to grip the railings and try to control his breathing, rubbing on his stomach gently. "Ooh... I don't think this is one of the braxton hicks... M-minho-ya, are you coming out t-today?" Yunho huffed softly, rubbing his stomach when the cramping had stopped and he continued to climb up the stairs. He only managed to climb a few steps when his stomach cramps again, a little bit more painful than the previous one.

"I d-don't think I c-can do this." Yunho whispered as he slowly sat down, cradling his stomach protectively, hissing in pain.

_ M-mingi. P-please wake up. _

Mingi jerked awake when he heard his mate speak through their link and panicked a bit when he found out that his mate is not on the bed with him.

_ Baby? Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you in bed? _

Yunho closed his eyes, breathing through his nose when the contractions come again for the nth time, biting his lips so as to not cry out loud because the others are sleeping right now. "W-why are the contractions a bit too close with each other..?" Yunho gasped, "I-is it different because I'm a h-hybrid?" Yunho whispered to himself before he remembered that he had called for Mingi but didn't answer his mate's question.

_ M-mingi.. S-stairs.. I t-think M-minho wants to c-come out n-now _

Mingi widened his eyes and speed walked to the stairs and saw Yunho sitting in the middle of it. "Baby?!" Minho hissed quietly, panicking when he saw Yunho scrunched up his face in pain, cradling at his stomach. He rushed to Yunho, grimacing when he felt the pain through their link but he was also worried with how close the gap between the pain was with each other. "Did you start having the contractions a few hours ago baby?" Mingi asked as he had read about contractions and labors so he can help his mate when it's time.

Yunho shook his head, his hands are now gripping the railings, hard while he tries to breathe properly like how the nurse had taught him. "10 to 15 m-minutes ago." Yunho gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Come on let's get you to bed." Mingi calmly said though he is panicking inside and Yunho would be giggling right now if he's not in pain because despite Mingi trying to appear calm, he didn't do a great job with their inner link together because Yunho can feel Mingi's panic.

He let his mate pick him up and clutched Mingi's shirt when the contractions started again, whimpering in Mingi's neck.

_ Seonghwa hyung!! We need the nurse right now! Yunho is in labor! _ Mingi shouted into Seonghwa's link and the latter shot out from the bed right away, waking up his mate in the process before rushing out to WooSan's bedroom. Hongjoong rushed to help Mingi in their bedroom while Seonghwa woke San and Wooyoung up, telling San to go fetch the nurse ASAP. "Wooyoungie, help me ready the things for Yunho." Seonghwa said, rushing around the house with Wooyoung helping him.

Back in YunGi's bedroom, Yunho can't stop himself from crying out loud anymore as the pain is getting unbearable for his body. His back, chest and stomach ache very much making him struggle to breathe while he fists the bed sheets until his knuckles turn white. Yunho's screams had woken up Yeosang and Jongho, making the 2 rushed to the bedroom. They were on high alert when they entered the bedroom, with their eyes in their respective hues, emerald and indigo, thinking that someone might have trespassed their home and hurting Yunho.

"What happened? Did someone break i- OH MY GOD IS HE IN LABOR?" Jongho hissed before he shouted in surprise when they saw Yunho on the bed and willed his eyes to go back to its normal colour. Yeosang frowned in worry and silently asked Hongjoong because he knows Mingi won't pay attention to anyone but his mate right now. Mingi is currently sitting next to Yunho, caressing his head and his face is full with worry.

"W-when is the n-nurse c-comi-"Yunho stuttered before he screamed again in pain. "Soon baby. Breathe." Mingi soothed and he blinked when Yunho narrowed his eyes towards him. "I'm t-trying! It h-hurts so FUCKING much! Can't you f-feel it?!!" Yunho hissed. Mingi could feel it, yes but only partially and it didn't hurt him at all, just slightly uncomfortable but he was more shocked to find Yunho yelling at him.

"I think that is the first time I heard Yunho yelled at Mingi." Yeosang mused, watching how Mingi blinked his eyes looking at Yunho in shocked while the hybrid is fighting for his life and his baby on the bed, not caring about the way Mingi is looking at him. "Mingi, continue doing what you're doing to calm Yunho down. This is normal for him to be yelling at you. It's normal for anyone who is in labor to yell at their partner." Hongjoong said while trying his best not to laugh out loud.

Mingi did what he was told and a few minutes later, Seonghwa entered the room with Wooyoung in tow, Seonghwa used his telekinesis to hold 6 bowls of water while Wooyoung had towels in his arms. They put all the items near the bed and just then San appeared in the room with the nurse. The nurse quickly went to Yunho and started asking questions. "When did he start having contractions?"

"About half an hour ago." Mingi answered.

"The pattern?"

"He was at 45 seconds with 3 minutes rest but it went up to 75 seconds with 40 seconds rest."

"In half an hour?"

"Yes, I think it's different because he's a hybrid. "

"Just like his heat and such. I think you're right. Okay, I need Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Mingi only in the room please, the others please wait outside. Seonghwa, please help me with the towels. Wooyoung please heat up 3 of the bowls, not too hot though, enough for it to be warm to the touch. Mingi, leans against the headboard and let Yunho sit between your legs, put a pillow for his lower back." the nurse instructed and they got to work immediately while the other 4 reluctantly left the bedroom to wait outside.

"Ooh, I need a towel please, his water just broke, his vagina has appeared and the cervix is dilating." The nurse said after he pulled Yunho's pants off, making the vampires in the room tilt their heads. "Male Omegas will only have their vagina and cervix appear when they are nearing labor so we don't have to cut up their stomach to take out the baby. Did you guys think that I will cut Yunho open?" the nurse explained and asked, receiving a sheepish nod from the vampires making the nurse chuckle, shaking his head.

Yunho whimpered and cried out when the contractions overlap with each other and the pain doubled, making him gripped Mingi's pants tightly as he had put his arms on Mingi's thighs, breathing heavily. Wooyoung helped wiping Yunho's sweats around his face and neck while Seonghwa helped the nurse with the towel and ready to help with his telekinesis in case something happened. The nurse had cleaned up the water and when he checked on Yunho 3 minutes later, the cervix had dilated even further.

"Anytime now. Yunho, if you feel the need to push, then push and don't stop yourself from it." Yunho whimpered, nodding his head to let the nurse know that he heard him. He had gripped Mingi's hands by now and squeezed it hard whenever the pain came and Mingi let him even though he felt like his hands might be broken by now by how hard Yunho squeezed it.

A few minutes later, Yunho started screaming again and felt the need to push so he did and pushed as much as he could. "That's it, you're doing a great job Yunho, but I need you to push again." the nurse said, making Yunho whine, breathing heavily before he huffed. "T-this is your fault Mingi!! You did this to m-meeeaarrghhh!" Yunho yelled and screamed, pushing with all his might afterwards. "I know baby, I'm sorry." Mingi said soothingly.

"That's it! One more time Yunho!"

Yunho takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as he can before slumping down onto Mingi, his breathing wrecks and he can't help but to cry when he hears it.

The sound of a baby crying.

His baby.

Their baby.

"Congratulations Yunho, you gave birth to a very healthy baby boy." The nurse said after he had cleaned the baby with the help of Seonghwa and wrapped him up in a blue blanket. The nurse was about to give the baby to Yunho when he looked at how tired and pale he is, "Mingi, can you please feed him a little? He's too weak for my liking." The nurse said, frowning with worry. Yunho had stopped crying a while ago and is trying to regulate his breathing to a normal pace again. Mingi cut his finger and brought it to Yunho's mouth and the hybrid started sucking on it slowly for a few minutes.

Yunho healed Mingi's finger after he felt a little bit coherent, enough for him to be aware of the surroundings. "Give me m'baby.." Yunho slurred while making grabby hands and the others in the room chuckled so the nurse gave the baby to him. Yunho took the baby with care, cradling it gently in his arms and teared up again. He leaned onto Mingi as the vampire wrapped his arms around Yunho, placing his hands on Yunho's and looked at their son fondly.

Mingi kissed Yunho's temple eliciting a giggle from the tired hybrid before he look at their son, tightening his arms around Yunho and softly say,

"Welcome to the family, Jeong Minho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one, but I can't help it because it felt right to stop right there. The next chapters will be longer ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Minho cried at 3 am in the morning in his crib near their bed, hungry. Yunho sluggishly stood up from the bed and went to Minho's crib, picking up the baby carefully in his sleepy hazy state and went back to the bed, sitting comfortably on it with his back against the headboard. Minho cried even louder and Yunho stared at his still sleeping mate with amusement.  **_He can still sleep when his son is crying this loud?_ ** Yunho shook his head while giggling a little and paid attention to his son again.

"Yes, yes. Do you want milk or blood, little Minmin? Let's try milk first." Yunho cooed as he took the warm bottle of milk on the small side table that Wooyoung had made sure to keep it warm all the time before he went to sleep 3 hours ago so Yunho didn't have to go downstairs to heat it up. Yunho taste the milk first with the back of his hand, making sure that the milk is still good and not too warm before he start to feed Minho but once Minho swallowed it, his face scrunched up making Yunho widened his eyes as the baby cried louder than before, flailing his arms and legs in Yunho's arms.

Yunho pulled the bottle away from Minho while trying to calm his son down, bouncing him gently in his arms as he put the bottle back on the side table. "Okay okay, no milk." Yunho shushed, taking another bottle that was filled with his blood and fed Minho with it. Minho finally calmed down and happily sucked the blood as Yunho watched him fondly. "You love blood more huh."

\--

That morning, Mingi stirred when he felt something touch his nose. He was about to swat it away but stopped when he registered the smell. The smell of a baby. Mingi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the face of his little son. Minho is currently staring at him with his little hand flailing over Mingi's face and it tickles making the father chuckle, stopping the little hand gently.

"How did you get here little Minmin? Did your mama put you here?" Mingi whispered to his son, booping his little nose and caressing his hair with a small smile. "Yes, his mama put him here because he cried so loud and refused to sleep in his crib. How did his dada sleep through it all?" Yunho huffed softly beside Minho, making Mingi widened his eyes at the sudden voice and looked over to his mate.

Mingi sheepishly grinned as Yunho looked at him with a pout on his face. "Morning, baby." Yunho pouted even more and squinted his eyes at Mingi. "You didn't answer my question." Yunho huffed, making Mingi scratch his neck, tilting his head cutely while he looked over to his son and then to his mate. "Uh... I don't know..? I didn't hear a thing..." Mingi muttered as he sat up on the bed, leaning over to Yunho while minding his son in between them both and kissed Yunho on the forehead, nose and finally the pouty lips.

"I'm sorry baby. You can rest and I'll look after him today.Go back to sleep."Mingi said, caressing Yunho's locks but the hybrid shook his head with a smile albeit sleepily. "I'm hungry. Let's just look after him together today, you already let me rest yesterday and 2 days ago. It wasn't a surprise that you were knocked out last night." Mingi's heart swelled with love and it swelled even more when he felt the same love from Yunho as well.

"If you say so baby but you need to rest more so don't push yourself too hard, okay? If you need to rest then rest and I'll take care of Minho." Mingi said, his voice laced with a bit of authority making Yunho's wolf submit to it so the hybrid nodded his head with a small kitty smile. "I promise I'll rest if it gets too much."

\--

"LITTLE MINMIN! COME PLAY WITH UNCLE SANIEEEE!"

"Sanie, my son is not deaf but he will be if you keep on screaming like that." Mingi hissed lightly and as on cue, Minho screeched in Yunho's arms making San panicked while Mingi was glaring at the vampire. "I'm sorry Minmin. Uncle Sanie is sorry. Please stop crying." Sani whispered, caressing the baby's cheek with his thumb and luckily Minho stopped crying after that while Yunho bounced him lightly.

"Sanie hyung? Please keep it a little bit softer after this because his hearing is as sensitive as mine.."

"I will but on one condition."

Yunho tilted his head at San, "What is it hyung?"

"Stop calling me hyung. Actually, stop calling me, Yeosang, Wooyoung and Jongho 'hyung'."

Yunho pouted at that and looked over to Mingi for some help but his mate refused to look at him, staring at the wall instead, with a smirk visible on his lips.

_ Help me here Mingi! Stop staring at the wall! _

_ I don't think I can help you with this one, bub. _

_ Why?? _

_ It's 4 against 2. Wait, it's 6 against 2. _

_.....B-but... _

_ Just try, okay baby? It's been like a year already since you came here and they really want you to call them without the 'hyung'. _

_ It's awkwarddddddd. _

_ If you can call me 'Mingi', then you can call the other without the 'hyung' too. _

"Stop talking with the link! I'm getting jealous here!" San huffed after having enough of watching them talking with their links for 3 minutes. Yunho blushed as he was caught red handed while Mingi casually laughed at the jealous vampire.

"So, Yunho?" San asked and Yunho sighed as he bounced his son a little in his arms. "I guess I'll try S-sanie.." Yunho mumbled with a pout making San cheer and dance in a circle.

"What's going on? Why is Sanie dancing in a circle..?" Yeosang looked at San weirdly, entering the living room with Jongho in tow. The latter just stared at San with a judging look, walking towards Yunho and cooing at Minho, making faces to make the baby laugh.

"It's nothing hy- S-sangie.. We compromised, that's all." Yunho forced a small smile after awkwardly calling Yeosang without the 'hyung'. Both Yeosang and Jongho gaped at him, their eyes big as they stared at the hybrid who started to blush. Jongho, who is the nearest to Yunho, looks at him with anticipation. "Yunho? Can I hold little Minmin? You can go eat while at it." Yunho blushed even redder, biting at his lips before sighing softly, handing the baby carefully to Jongho, "Sure J-Jongie. T-thank you." Yunho mumbled, refusing to look at Jongho and rushed to hide in Mingi's neck.

Jongho had his mouth opened so wide in excitement while making sure to hold Minho carefully in his arms before he looked over to Yeosang and San, grinning at them. "Me?! What about me?!? Yunho?!?!" Wooyoung screeched, appearing next to Yunho and Mingi with his speed walking. Yunho whined in Mingi's neck while Mingi laughed at his mate, his arms wrapped around Yunho's waist.

"Yunhhhoooooo????" Wooyoung whined, tugging at Yunho's shirt as the hybrid is still hiding in Mingi's neck. Yunho huffed as he turned around to stop Wooyoung's hand from tugging on his shirt. "Stop it, W-wooyoungie.." Yunho mumbled, refusing to look at everyone as he cast his gaze to the floor and flinched a little when Wooyoung screeched before hugging him. Yunho let Wooyoung hugged him as San stood in the middle of them all, his hand on his hips with his chin raised for a bit, looking very smugly at the moment. 

Mingi shook his head at his fellow vampires, amused by their reaction just by Yunho calling them by their name without the 'hyung' at the end.

"Okay, since he's already said all the names without the 'hyung' at the end, can my pup eat in peace now? The food is going to get cold." Seonghwa said while leaning at the wall between the kitchen and the living room, Hongjoong standing next to him. "Hyung!!! Did you hear that??! He called me Wooyoungieee!!!" Wooyoung bounced from Yunho to Seonghwa in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, I heard him. I heard all of them." Seonghwa chuckles, patting Wooyoung's head. "Now let my pup eat in peace. You guys can go play with little Minmin for a while in the living room."

\--

Yunho was just about to go to the living room after finishing his food when he heard Minho cry.  **_At least he let me eat in peace._ ** Yunho giggled at his thought, going into the living room and watched how Minho's uncles were panicking while Mingi was trying to take his son into his arms but the others wouldn't let him.

"Give me my son."

"No! He's going to cry more! I just know it!"

"The fu-heck Sanie? Give me my son!" Mingi hissed and he finally got to hold Minho after struggling for a few seconds with San. Minho stopped crying once he was settled comfortably in Mingi's arms and Mingi couldn't help but coo and kissed the baby's nose. Yunho watched his son bonding with his mate fondly.

"This is impossible! Why did Minho stop crying??" San gasped dramatically in front of Mingi making Yunho giggle, shaking his head. "Uh, because he is MY SON??" Mingi looked at San, perplexed while he bounced the little baby gently. "I refused to believe this! It's not like in the dramas!" San huffed.

Yunho quietly went to Mingi but he didn't take Minho into his arms as he cooed at his son, putting one of his fingers in Minho's mouth to check if the baby was hungry. "He's not hungry yet." Yunho said when Minho wasn't nibbling on his finger. "Then why did he cry??" Wooyoung asked from the couch. "I told you that you guys overwhelmed my son but you guys won't listen to me." Mingi huffed, narrowing his eyes at Wooyoung, San, Yeosang and Jongho.

"We were just making faces at him to make him giggle. That's all."

"Yes Sanie, but not by having all of you inches away from his face!" Mingi hissed and Yunho finally understood what happened when he was eating in the kitchen. "Oh, Mingi is right guys. Minho might be overwhelmed by having 4 people so close to his face at once. I can sense him and he is somewhat uncomfortable just now, before Mingi picked him up." Yunho softly explained. 

The 4 vampires pouted, making Yunho giggled and Mingi shook his head. "So we can't do that again..?" Jongho mumbled sadly at Yunho. "You can, just don't be so close to his face and maybe 1 person at a time?" Yunho said and the others sighed before nodding their heads.

"Hello boys."

All of them looked over to the voice and bowed. "Hello, Lord Hwan. Did something happen?" Yeosang asked as usually Lord Hwan would ask for someone to relay his messages rather than coming to the house himself. "Hyunil had been pestering me to come here with him to see the little one." Lord Hwan chuckled as Hyunil went straight to Mingi who was still holding Minho.

"Hello little one. He's so adorable! Can I hold him? Please?" Hyunil pleaded, looking up at Mingi with big eyes. Mingi looked over to Yunho, looking for approval and Yunho shrugged, nodding his head so Mingi handed Minho over to Hyunil carefully. "I've waited for a week to let you rest before coming to see this little one. How are you, Yunho?" Hyunil said, bouncing Minho in his arms gently.

"I'm fine."

"He healed himself after half an hour Minho was out of his womb." Mingi said right after Yunho answered Hyunil. Hyunil chuckled when Yunho punched Mingi's arms while blushing. "It hurts okay?!"Yunho pouted, making Mingi shake his head though he was smiling. "His name is Minho?" Hyunil asked.

"Yes, Jeong Minho."

"Oh? He took Yunho's surname?"

"Yes, I told Yunho that I wanted our son to have his surname."

"May I ask why?"

Mingi smiled, holding Yunho by the waist and pulling him closer as he planted a kiss on Yunho's temple before answering, "Because thanks to his father that I get to have a hybrid as my mate and bear me a child of my own."

"And also for bringing a little bundle of joy in this household. Since our mates are males we couldn't have children of our own so we have always hoped for Mingi's mate to be someone that can bear children and our wish came true when Yunho entered our life." Hongjoong said.

Yunho tilted his head. "So before Mingi met me, he actually preferred women?" Mingi tightened his hold on Yunho when he sensed the uncomfortable feeling from him. "I prefer someone that feels warm when I touch them and that is you."

"What if I'm not a hybrid and can't have children? Or I'm a hybrid but an Alpha?"

"Then I will still love you, bub. I've been wanting mates for so long and I don't even care if they are males or females. I just want my mate. That's all. I've found you after so long and I won't let you go. Ever." Mingi softly kissed Yunho's forehead and it melted the hybrid.

"I'm sorry pup, what I was trying to say was it would be great if Mingi's mate can bear children but we won't hate them if they couldn't either. You already had Minho and we love both you and him so much." Hongjoong said as he pat Yunho's arm with a small loving smile and Yunho gave him an understanding smile.

"We will also protect him." Lord Hwan smiled before he looked over to his mate, giving him a knowing stare. Hyunil catched on it and sighed. "I have a little bad news for all of you though.. I have another premonition.. It seems like we will have another war.. I want to warn all of you to never trust anyone outside of this Sanctuary and the one that just came and resides here in Sanctuary."

"Are there enemies within us?" Seonghwa asked as the other listened to Hyunil quietly.

"I don't know.. I can't see their faces.. What I do know is that the enemies are either from the outside, or the newcomers. Trust only each other, Lord Hwan, myself, Eden, Ray and Shin."

"Why do I feel like this will be about us again? Or specifically, about Yunho." Yeosang frowned at Hyunil and Lord Hwan. Hyunil was about to speak when Minho cried in his arms, making Yunho rush to his son, taking him from Hyunil's arms and bouncing the little bundle gently. "Because it is.. Those whose hearts are tainted with greed for power will never stop to try conquering this world and since every vampire and werewolf knows how powerful a hybrid is, they will try to do anything to have Yunho by their side.. and the little Minho too.."

"I won't let them. I will protect both my mate and my son with all my might." Mingi said, pulling Yunho close to him as he wrapped his arms around Yunho's arms that were holding Minho.

"We will protect them."


	4. Chapter 3

"Yunho-ah?" 

Yunho looked up to Hongjoong from the couch, tilting his head. "Yes, hyung?" 

"When do you think will we know about Minho's power? And his wolf status?" 

Yunho bit his lips, thinking for a bit before he answered Hongjoong's questions. "Hm, my mom said I started to show my power when I was about 3 years old, I presented as Omega on my 17th birthday." 

"Ahh so we have 2 more years to know what Minho's power is then." 

Yunho nodded his head before he tilted his head, "But, I'm not really sure, hyung. Everything had been very different for me so it might be different for Minho too." Hongjoong hummed, nodding his head in understanding. "It's okay. We'll just have to be prepared for it all the time. I'm excited though. I want to know what kind of power does he possess and if he would have 2 powers like you." 

Yunho blushed, shrugging his shoulders while giggling awkwardly, "I hope it's not as exhausting as mine. I don't want that. I love him so much and I would be sad to see if he has to use too much energy for his power." 

Hongjoong ruffled Yunho's hair, smiling softly. "Me too, pup. Is he with Mingi?" 

"Yes, Mingi went to tuck him in and I think he would be staying with him for a while. He's very protective of him." 

"Just like how he is with you." 

Yunho giggled, nodding his head.

"Pup, come eat your dinner." Seonghwa called him from the kitchen. "Yes, hyung! Coming!" Yunho stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Thank you, hyung." Yunho said as he picked up his spoon to eat his Kimchi Tuna Fried Rice. "My pleasure pup. It's only been 2 months so you still need to eat a lot for you to be completely healthy again." Seonghwa ruffled Yunho's hair, eliciting a content purr from the hybrid. 

"Hm? Isn't Yunho already healthy enough? He healed himself an hour after giving birth to Minho." Wooyoung asked as he was in the kitchen to help Seonghwa cook earlier. 

"The wounds of course healed, but Yunho's stamina and strength is not. At least not yet. Am I right, pup? You seemed to sleep a lot too these past days." Seonghwa reasoned and Yunho nodded his head. "I'm still tired even though I healed myself." 

Hongjoong and Wooyoung hummed and Yunho was about to eat his rice when he felt a sting on his back, making him gasp in surprise. The others panicked, thinking that something happened to Yunho but before they could ask the hybrid, Yunho had already gone from the table. 

They heard YunGi's door being open so they thought that Yunho must've gone there and all of them speed walk to the room too. 

"What happened, Mingi?! Are you okay?!" Yunho's eyes widened with concern before he blinked and looked at the scene in front of him while Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Wooyoung appeared behind him. 

Mingi was on his back on the floor next to Minho's crib, looking very surprised as he looked over to his son that was sleeping soundly in his crib. "Mingi?" Yunho crouched next to Mingi and he could see how Mingi's shirt seemed to have a little bit of smoke coming out of them so he quickly pulled off the shirt and gasped a little when he saw several burn marks on Mingi's torso, arms and stomach. 

"Did someone break in??" Seonghwa asked, already went to the windows to see if the windows were broken but he became confused when he saw nothing was broken. 

Yunho had healed Mingi instantly and pulled him into a sitting position. "M-minho" was all that Mingi said while looking at Yunho, his eyes are still wide which Yunho sensed as amazement and he became more confused by it. 

"Are you trying to tell me Minho did this to you?" Yunho frowned and Mingi nodded his head.

"WHAT?" Wooyoung screeched making both Yunho and Mingi hissed at the vampire to lower his voice down before they quickly glanced over to the crib and breathed out a relief breath when they saw Minho was still sleeping soundly. 

"Lower down your voice, Wooyoungie! It was hard for me to get Minho to sleep just now!" Mingi hissed and Wooyoung pouted but he stayed quiet. 

"What did you mean by Minho did this to you, Mingi-ah?" Hongjoong asked and Mingi could only shrug. "I was going to check on him in his crib but when I walked closer to the crib, I felt there was a barrier and I was electrified by it before some force suddenly throw me back. That was why I was on my back just now." 

Yunho titled his head before going to the crib and before anyone could react, Yunho yelped before he was thrown back a few feet away but Mingi was quick to catch the hybrid. They all could see a little bit of smoke around Yunho's shirt as Mingi panicked. "Baby?! Are you okay?!" 

Yunho hissed in pain but he nodded his head as he healed himself and looked over to Minho with astonishment. "D-do you think that is our Minho's power??" Yunho looked at Mingi and Mingi shrugged. "Might be. It's the only explanation." 

"But he's only 2 months old!" Wooyoung said. 

"It might be different for hybrids." Hongjoong reasoned as all of them look over to Minho in the crib, no one else dare to come close to him at the moment. 

"I think we need to wake him up to see if it's really him or someone did break in and put a barrier around him to prevent us from taking him so he or she could take him themselves." Seonghwa reasoned and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Baby, wake your son up." Mingi whispered to Yunho, kissing his temple and Yunho nodded, looking at the sleeping Minho, and talking softly to his son with their link. 

_ Minho-ah, wake up sweetie. Wake up for mama. _

They all waited and after a few seconds, Minho stirred and looked around searching for his mama and smiled when he saw him a few feet away. Yunho walked closer to the crib but he was stopped by Seonghwa. "Wait, let me try first. I could at least make my own barrier to counter it off." Yunho nodded and let Seonghwa walk closer to the crib. 

They all watched silently and winced when Seonghwa hissed but he managed to not be thrown away by the force as he used his telekinesis power to withstand it. 

"What should we do?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Let me try." Yunho answered and look over to Minho who was already staring at him with a wide smile. "Honey, can you please let me go to you?" Minho tilted his head cutely before flailing his arms and legs, wanting his mama to pick him up. "I think he unconsciously used his power when he's sleeping to protect himself from any danger. But if he didn't lift the power, we won't know if it really is his." Hongjoong reasoned. 

"Honey, can you lift your power so I could pick you up? Please, baby?" Yunho said to Minho softly and all of them gasped when the baby's eyes turned a magenta colour for a few seconds and turned to his original brown colour. Deeming it is safe now, Yunho went closer, albeit slowly but sighed in relief when nothing happened to him and he picked Minho up, kissing his cheek happily. 

"Hi there sweetie, seems like you really shocked your mama and dada huh." Yunho softly caressed Minho's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the baby. 

"I guess it is Minho's power." Seonghwa said and Mingi bounced happily. "My son finally used his power!" Yunho giggled as the others shook their heads fondly. "Well, at least it was not from someone else who tried to kidnap him or Yunho." All of them nodded on Hongjoong's word and watched Minho giggling and trying to grab Yunho's fingers fondly. 

\--

"Awww. I wanna see he used his power..." San pouted after they told the others about what had happened the night before. 

"Maybe next time, Sannie." Yunho hugged San comfortingly. Wooyoung then went up to them and glomped on both of them out of nowhere just for fun making Yunho yelped in surprise. 

Suddenly they heard crying from Minho who was in Mingi's arms and before anyone could move, a force suddenly came from Yunho, making Wooyoung and San screeched in surprise and thrown off from Yunho a few feet away. They ended up falling onto the couch in the living room where Yeosang and Jongho were seated. 

"Huh? What happened?" Sannie hissed from the couch and Yunho quickly went to the couch to inspect them. "Are you both okay?? Huh? There's no smoke like yesterday though.." Yunho glanced at Minho who had stopped crying, watching his mama silently while Mingi bounced the baby gently. 

"Maybe he only wanted San and Wooyoung to get away from his mama, thinking that they were hurting him because Yunho yelped just now." Yeosang said before pushing San off from him while Jongho did the same to Wooyoung. 

"So, Minho could use his power to whomever he wish for. That's very interesting." Hongjoong nodded his head with his new found information. 

"And he could use his power to have some sort of effect too. Seeing as Sannie and Wooyoungie didn't get burned like Yunho and Mingi yesterday." Seonghwa continued. 

"I guess you guys better be very careful around me and Yunho for the time being, if you guys don't want to end up being thrown off everytime Minho thought you guys were trying to hurt his parents." Mingi chuckled, making San and Wooyoung pout because they love to jump on Yunho from time to time. 

"Little Minmin is very protective of his mama and dada huh.." Sannie cooed to the baby after getting up from the couch, making cute faces in front of him, eliciting giggles from the baby. 

"Yeah, so all of us will have to be careful around Yunho and Mingi for the time being until Minho understand that we're not going to hurt his mama and dada." Seonghwa said and everyone nodded their heads. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

"I want to visit the Sanctuary." 

"Why so sudden, my lord?" 

"Nothing, I just want to go see the hybrid and his firstborn. I've heard so much about him and I think it's time for me to go see the real person myself." 

"Are you making a deal with the Sanctuary too then?" 

"Hm.. I think it is time for a truce between Vampires and Werewolves. It's already 2020, we don't have to be enemies for eternity." 

"If you say so, my lord. I'll send them a message. When are you going to go visit them?" 

"A month from now." 

"Alright, my lord." 

\--

"Have you seen Minho??" Yunho panicky searched the living room, in hope that Minho was somewhere in there but Yeosang shook his head as he read his book on the couch. 

"Nope. I haven't seen him since this morning after breakfast." 

_ Mingi? Is Minho with you?? _

_ Huh? No. I'm outside, hunting, baby. _

_ I can't find him!!  _

_ Wasn't he sleeping before I went out this afternoon? _

_ Yes! I put him on our bed and went to talk with Seonghwa hyung for a bit but when I came back to our room, he's not on the bed!  _

_ Calm down, baby. Maybe he woke up and Sannie found him and is playing with him right now. _

_ I'll go and find Sannie then.. I can't calm down unless I know Minho is safe.. _

Yunho huffed, looking at Yeosang. "Have you seen Sannie?" 

"He's upstairs." 

Yunho nodded and speed walked upstairs, bumping into Wooyoung who had come out of his room and San's. "Wooyoungie! Have you seen Minho? or Sannie?" 

"Sannie is sleeping in the room right now and no, I didn't see Minho. Why?" 

"I can't find him! He was gone after his nap.." 

"Calm down, pup. I'm sure he's still in the house. Seonghwa hyung had put up a barrier around the house and he would know if Minho went outside or someone breaking in." 

Yunho shook his head, "I know that.. But I don't want anything to happen towards Minho.. Who knows what he is doing right now and I don't want him to hurt himself or something." 

"I'll help you find him then." 

"Thank you, Youngie-ah." 

\--

"Bub? What happened?" Mingi said, as soon as he came back from hunting, looking at Yunho worriedly as he sensed his mate in distress. Yunho ran up to him, burying his face in mingi's neck, sobbing quietly. 

"I can't find Minho..." 

"What? Still? It's been 2 hours already." 

Yunho sobbed even harder and Mingi quickly hugged his mate, running his hand on Yunho's back slowly, calming the hybrid down. "Have you tried calling him with the link, bub?" 

Yunho nodded his head, "I tried, but nothing.." 

"I'm sure he's still in the house though, I don't feel anything that indicates he went outside or someone breaking in." Seonghwa said, standing in the living room. The others were there too as they helped look for Minho an hour ago. 

Yunho was still sobbing when suddenly he heard some sound from the hallway and after a while, Minho, in his wolf pup form, waddling with a blanket in his mouth towards Yunho and Mingi. 

"Minho-ah! Oh my god! Where were you sweetheart...?" Yunho said, rushing towards the pup, picking him up and hugging the pup tightly. 

"Mama!" Minho shifts into his human form, giggling as Yunho keeps giving him kisses on his face. Mingi went to the hybrids, planting a kiss on Yunho's forehead and Minho's cheek. 

"Dada!" 

Mingi smiled sweetly, pinching Minho's cheek gently. "Yes, pup. It's dada. You're only 8 months old and already making your mama panicking every 2 days huh." Mingi shook his head as Minho just giggled again, not understanding the words Mingi had said. 

"Since we have found Minho. Can I scream now?" San said making the others look at him in confusion. "Wha-?" Hongjoong blinked and San just screamed, albeit quietly as he didn't want Minho to cry because of his sensitive ears. 

"DID YOU GUYS SAW HOW CUTE HE WAS??? HE WAS WADDLING AND BITING HIS BLANKET!!!" San screeched and went up to Yunho, Mingi and Minho, pinching both of Minho's cheeks gently. Minho giggled before hiding his face in Yunho's neck. 

Minho then pulled away from Yunho's neck, making a grabby hand towards San and San bounced, taking the baby from Yunho. "Do you want to play wif uncle Sannie??" San cooed at the baby, making Minho giggled and Sannie brought him to the couch as Wooyoung grabbed Minho's toys. 

Yunho sighed, watching his son fondly before pressing his hand on his forehead, finally feeling his headache because of the stress from finding Minho earlier. Mingi sensed Yunho's pain and quickly pulled Yunho close. The hybrid lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, sighing softly and closing his eyes. 

"Headache?" Mingi asked and the hybrid nodded his head. 

"Do you want to take a nap?" Yunho nodded and Mingi picked the hybrid up and speed walked to their room. Mingi put Yunho down on the bed, eliciting a tired sigh from the hybrid. Mingi slid next to Yunho, cutting his tongue with his fangs before pulling Yunho by the nape and kissed him. 

Yunho hummed and moaned slightly, drinking Mingi's blood while kissing him as his hands wrapped around Mingi's waist. After a while, Yunho healed Mingi's tongue but they kept kissing passionately, both of them drowned with each other. 

Yunho started to moan when Mingi wandered his hands under Yunho's sweater while still kissing but after a while, Mingi pulled away. Yunho looked at Mingi with a hazy gaze, tilting his head to his side cutely. "Mingi?" Mingi hummed, pulling Yunho close and putting Yunho's head in his neck. 

"As much as I want to devour you right now, you should get some sleep first, bub. You're still not completely healthy so I don't want to make you even more tired. We could do it once you're completely healthy. Okay?" Mingi explained softly, making Yunho hummed, nodding his head and closing his eyes, feeling his exhaustion again. 

"Sleep, bub." 

"Stay with me?" Yunho mumbled sleepily, already on the brink of sleep. Mingi nodded, kissing Yunho's head and ran his hand on Yunho's waist slowly, lulling the hybrid. 

"I will, bub." 

\--

"My lord, there have been several more rogues in our territory since 2 days ago." 

"Vampires?" 

"Both vampires and werewolves, my lord. They seemed to be in the same group too." 

"Huh.. So they manage to be in peace with each other just so they could take Yunho with them." 

"Yes, my lord but I think their goal is different from ours." 

"They would need my prince's power to take over the whole race and maybe human's too. Increase the guards to every corner. Take them down before they could even reach our center. I won't let them hurt my prince's family again." 

"Yes, my lord. Ah, Lord Joon sent a message that he wanted to visit us." 

"When will he come?" 

"A month from now on." 

"Alright. We'll be preparing for their arrival then." 

"Yes, my lord." 

\--

"Scott, prepare our most powerful Alphas and tell the Sanctuary that we will go for a visit, a month from now." 

"Are we finally going to war?" 

"We'll see but most probably, yes. I've been thinking that it's better to kidnap the baby before he could recognize what's good and what's bad. I'm going to train him to be bad and evil so we could conquer all of them." 

"That's a good idea, Alpha. I'll start gathering our most powerful Alphas." 

"Go ahead." 

  
\----


	6. Chapter 5

_ “NO! MINGI!” Yunho shouted as he saw one of the vampire rogues pierced Mingi’s chest and rushed to his fallen mate before killing the rogue. “No no no! Wake up, baby!” Yunho tried to heal Mingi but his wound won’t close, making Yunho panicked even more. Yunho tried again but the wound was still not closing up and he cried out when he saw all the blood keep pouring out of Mingi’s chest. Yunho stopped healing when Mingi’s eyes faded away and slumped on Mingi’s chest, crying loudly. _

Yunho woke up with a gasp. He quickly turned Mingi over and patted the vampire’s chest, making sure that his mate was not wounded, making Mingi stirred from his sleep. Mingi held Yunho’s hand and his sleepiness vanished when he felt Yunho’s shaking hand, sitting up on the bed and yelped for a bit when Yunho flopped down onto him. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Mingi asked, running his hand on Yunho’s back. “Y-you died.. I couldn’t h-heal you..” Yunho sobbed, burying his face in Mingi’s neck as he tried to calm down.

“I’m alive, baby. I’m right here. Did you have a nightmare?” Mingi ran his hands through Yunho’s hair comfortingly as Yunho nodded, still hiding in Mingi’s neck, inhaling his Alpha’s scent greedily. “It’s just a dream, bub. Nothing happened.” Mingi consoled the hybrid softly but Yunho shook his head as he still remembered every detail about the dream. “T-this one feels d-different, Mingi.. It f-felt so r-real..” Yunho mumbled before pulling away and went to Minho’s crib to pick the sleeping baby up and brought him to the bed.

Mingi made some space for the baby in the middle of the bed as Yunho put him there and laid back down. “You want to sleep with Minho tonight?” Mingi asked, caressing Minho’s cheeks lightly as Yunho nodded, putting his hand on Minho’s stomach as he tangled his feet with Mingi’s. “I can’t shake the feeling that something is going to happen.. I just want you and him to be safe..” Yunho sighed softly, closing his eyes and Mingi smiled fondly, reaching for Yunho’s head with his hand and caressed him until both of them drifted to sleep.

\--

“Guys, wake u- OW!” San hissed as he was thrown a few feet away from the bed and huffed. San shook his head in amusement when he heard Minho giggled from the bed, looking at him with wide round eyes as Yunho blinked at him sleepily. “Sanie? Are you okay? What happened?” Yunho mumbled as San stood a little bit further away from the bed, in case he would be thrown again. “Minho used his power again. I was only going to wake you guys up.” San explained and Yunho widened his eyes and quickly sat up on the bed, pulling San closer to him so he could check if Minho had injured him.

“Are you injured?” Yunho asked though he already scanned San’s body and found nothing but he wanted to be sure. “I’m fine. You guys need to get up though, Lord Hwan wants all of us to meet the vampires of the south. They arrived last night.” San explained and Yunho nodded his head and shook Mingi’s stomach. Mingi groaned but he opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Yunho in question. “We need to get up and meet the vampires of south.” Mingi grumbled and hid his face under his pillow, making Yunho giggled. “Come on, Mingi. Get up. Do you want to bath Minho?” Yunho asked as Mingi rubbed his eyes with his fist as he sat up on the bed.

Mingi hummed before speaking, “Let’s just bath together, we can save some time.” Yunho smiled, nodding his head as he picked Minho up. “We’ll wait for you guys in the living room, kay.” San said and teleported out of the room. They bathed quickly, fortunately Minho didn’t throw any tantrum when in the bath so they could get ready faster than usual. They met up with the others in the living room and San teleported all of them to the Sanctuary’s main building. Minho giggled once they arrived, clapping his hands excitedly while Yunho had to blink his headache away, he still doesn’t like it whenever he had to be teleported. Mingi gave him a bit of his blood to stop the headache as they walked to the main hall.

“Prince and my noble warriors, meet Lord Jin and his clans, the vampire of the south.” Lord Hwan said as soon as they arrived in the hall, waving for them to meet the vampires. Yunho huffed subtly as Lord Hwan called him prince and bowed to the other vampires, wearing a small smile. “Nice to finally meet you, prince and the others. Is that your firstborn? Can I hold him?” Lord Jin said excitedly, already making grabby hands towards Minho while failing to see the scared look on the baby’s face. 

“No! Wait my lord!” Yunho was about to stop Lord Jin from getting closer to Minho who was in Mingi’s arm but he wasn’t fast enough as Minho felt scared by the new people and lashed out his powers. Lord Jin and all of the south vampires yelped when they flew a few feet away from ATEEZ and hissed when their bodies burned. Yunho widened his eyes and quickly healed everyone that was burned before furiously apologizing to them. “I’m so sorry! I was about to warn all of you that my firstborn is not fond of new people and will use his power whenever he feels threatened or scared..”

“He can already use his power?? How old is he??” Siwan, Lord Jin’s mate asked while looking at Minho in awe. Mingi was trying to calm the crying baby down as Yunho answered. “About 9 months, my lord.” They widened their eyes at the information as Lord Jin pouted, looking at Minho with sad eyes. Yunho saw this and went to Minho who had calmed down while burying his head in Mingi’s neck. “Honey, these people are not bad people. They are just like your dada and your other uncles.” Yunho explained to Minho softly.

“Dada? ‘ncles?” Minho tilted his head curiously before staring at them. Yunho nodded softly, threading his fingers through Minho’s hair as he let the baby watch the other vampires for a moment. Lord Jin then walked closer and smiled softly at Minho as Minho watched him curiously and after a while, he made grabby hands towards the vampire and Lord Jin squealed in delight before taking Minho into his arms.

“You’re so little yet your power is very strong, little one!” Lord Jin made funny faces, eliciting a giggle from Minho. Yunho fondly smiled at Minho as he lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder and the Alpha wrapped his arm around Yunho’s waist. Siwan then let his mate play with Minho as he walked towards them and bowed down at Yunho, with his hand on his chest. Yunho widened his eyes as he flailed his hands.

“Please don’t bow down to me. I’m just a mere hybrid..” Yunho blushed but Siwan only smiled softly, shaking his head. “Your father once saved me and my mate. We’re indebted to him so this is actually why we wanted to see you so much and came here.” Siwan started before continuing, “We heard that the Sanctuary will have another war, so we want to help.”

Yunho gaped as Lord Hwan smiled. “Thank you, my lord. That would be very helpful.” Lord Hwan said and the vampires of the south smiled, nodding their heads. Minho got tired of Lord Jin, crying for Yunho. “Mama! Mama!” Minho cried, making grabby hands towards the hybrid and Yunho rushed to him. Lord Jin gave Minho back to Yunho as the hybrid bounced his baby to calm him down. Mingi stroked Minho’s hair as the pup hid his face in Yunho’s neck.

“Since all of you come here to help, I will assign your spot and time for patrolling around the bother. We also have practices in the training ground if any of you want to practice as my mate told me that the war will occur soon. Our top priority is of course, protecting my prince and his family. I don’t care how long I will have to wait but I want my prince to take over this Sanctuary as our King was his father.” Lord Hwan said while looking straight at Yunho, making the hybrid sighed softly.

“I’ll think about it, my lord.. I’m still standing with my opinion that it’s better for you and Hyunil to manage this Sanctuary as I’m the youngest here and didn’t have many experiences.” Yunho explained but Lord Hwan only chuckled. “We didn’t have many experiences when this Sanctuary was established too, prince but I understand and will keep persuading you until you give in. You’re our most powerful hybrid anyway.” Yunho huffed cutely, puffing out his cheeks making the other vampires laugh fondly.

“Mama, h’ng’y.” Minho bounced in Yunho’s arm and the hybrid cooed at his son. “Hungry? Do you want blood or milk, sweetie?” Yunho asked and Minho tilted his head, thinking before speaking excitedly. “’lood!” The south vampires look at them in awe. “He’s only 9 months yet he understands so much?? He could even speak quite well!” Siwan said as the other south vampires nodded their heads in agreement.

“We’re surprised ourselves, actually.” Mingi explained and Hyunil came forward with a very proud face. “It might be because his parents are very powerful. It’s inherited.” Hyunil said, making Yunho and Mingi blushed while giving them a shy smile. “Minho will no doubt be powerful like his parents too. I can’t wait for his presentation but from what I learn from Shin and Ray, looking at how Minho seems to be very protective towards his parents, that he might be an Alpha.” Hyunil continued further.

“We thought about that too. Yunho had told us that he was very different from Minho when he was a baby and we also think that Minho will present as an Alpha.” Seonghwa said and they all nodded their heads. “An Alpha vampire? Minho is really something. We can’t wait for him to grow up!” Lord Jin said before Lord Hwan cleared his throat. “Let my prince feed his son. ATEEZ, you guys may go now and as for the guests, we will have a little bit more meeting for patrolling and such.”

ATEEZ bowed to the rest of the vampires before walking out of the hall. “Mama!! H’ng’y!!” Minho whined and Yunho giggled. “Okay okay. Sanie? Can you teleport us back home?” Yunho asked as he knew that aside from him, Mingi and Minho, the others have tasks to do. San nodded his head and grabbed Yunho and Mingi before teleporting back to their house and Yunho groaned as the headache came back while San giggled.

“I’ll see you guys tonight, bye little Minmin! Uncle will play with you when I’ve done my work okay!” San cooed at Minho before teleporting back to the main hall. Yunho flopped down on the couch, Mingi sitting next to him as Yunho cut his forefinger before feeding Minho while Mingi cut his own forefinger and told Yunho to drink his blood. 


	7. Chapter 6

“Holy fuck! This hurt!” Lord Jin hissed in pain as he looked at his arms, open gashes scattered around it and he could feel the burns in both his legs too. Yunho quickly healed all of them, rushing towards Lord Jin with a guilty and apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry, my lord. You told me to give my best but I really don’t want to break your bone.. This is what I usually do in training..” Yunho explained as he checked Lord Jin over, making sure that he had healed everything. “This is just little then??” Lord Jin asked with awe, making Yunho blushed while nodding his head.

“I usually just decay the enemies and they didn’t even have time to react.” Yunho mumbled softly, feeling embarrassed as Lord Jin looked at him with awe. “I don’t think we need to train you with your power any longer then. How about you fight me with your wolf form instead? I didn’t get to see it yet.” Lord Jin said excitedly and Yunho nodded his head with a small smile. Yunho shifted into his wolf form, shaking his body once he did as he didn’t shift for a while since he gave birth to Minho and stretching his paws.

“Oh my! You’re very big even though you’re an Omega! A powerful Omega indeed!” Lord Jin said, patting Yunho’s head as the hybrid leaned into the vampire’s hand more. Lord Jin smiled brightly and began to pet more of Yunho’s head, ears and chin, sitting on the ground as Yunho laid lazily, letting Lord Jin pat him as he hummed happily. “Oh! We should be training, pup!” Lord Jin said after 10 minutes of patting Yunho, eliciting a whine from the wolf as he wanted more but the vampire chuckled, “Come on, pup. I’ll pet you again after our training. Okay?”

Yunho huffed but he stood up and nodded his head and Lord Jin squealed at how cute the hybrid was right now. “Okay, ready your stance and you can attack me first.” Lord Jin said and Yunho nodded again, running a few feet away from the vampire and took his fight stance. They trained for 2 hours, with Yunho winning most of it until one last fight where Yunho got to toppled Lord Jin onto his back and he put his paw on Lord Jin’s neck before backing away as Lord Jin smiled and stood up.

Yunho was about to ask Lord Jin to pet him like what he had promised when he heard tiny howls and turned his head over to where he heard the voices. Yunho shook his head fondly, still in his wolf form when he saw Minho, in his own pup wolf form, waddling fast over to him while San tailing him from behind. Yunho stared at San who sheepishly scratched his neck as Minho bounced up to his mother, playfully circling him while trying to bite Yunho’s tail. “Sorry, pup. Minho wanted to see you and won’t stay still so I brought him here half an hour ago and he shifted right after you guys were done earlier. San explained as Yunho huffed lightly before licking Minho’s head fondly.

Yunho usually won’t let Minho come see him practicing, in fear that Minho would think that every trainer that trained with Yunho were his enemies and would use his power to protect his mother. Lord Jin squealed as he saw Minho and picked him up, playing the airplane game with the pup wolf as Yunho shifted back to his human form. “As long as he didn’t burn someone, it’s fine.” Yunho said softly and San nodded his head. “I told him that you’re safe and Lord Jin was helping you to be stronger. So he excitedly watched you both until the end.”

“Mama! Wan’ be stwong l’ke you!” Yunho turned around and saw that Minho had shifted into his human form back as Lord Jin was still holding him. “You’re already strong though?” Yunho said, smiling at Minho as the younger hybrid pouted, shaking his head vigorously. “No! Not like mama an’ dada!” Yunho chuckled, patting Minho’s head softly and kissed his forehead, eliciting a giggle from him. “Okay okay but you need to wait until you’re a bit older. Okay?” Minho pouted but he nodded his head, going onto Yunho’s arm and the hybrid took his son into his arm.

“I really don’t understand how he seemed to mature so quickly? Like he understood our words perfectly now and could even talk properly. He also could eat solid food now. He’s about to be 1 year old next week and as far as I know a toddler shouldn’t be able to do this.” Lord Jin said, tilting his head as he stared at Minho and Yunho. “Hm, that happened to me too actually. I could understand my parents about Minho’s age and could already talk some proper sentences but my power didn’t come until I was 3. I started eating solid food when I was about 10 months old. I guess Minho is special or maybe hybrids do have different growth developments.”

“Maybe hybrids just grow up faster than others.” San said.

“But if they keep growing won’t they die earlier too though? I mean besides vampires of course as we only die if someone kills us.” Lord Jin said, tilting his head.

“Ah, not exactly, my lord. We might grow faster but at some point, we stopped growing actually. I stopped right after I presented as an Omega.” Yunho said making San screeched at him and it made him jump in surprise. “Ehhhh?? You actually stopped growing at 17?? Why are you so tall??! Are you lying pup??!” Yunho pouted at the vampire, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why should I lie to you? I reached this height when I was 15 Sannie! I can’t do anything about it too!” Yunho huffed, making San widened his eyes. “What?! AT 15?? THIS TALL??”

“I told you I can’t do anything about it!” Yunho whined before Minho frowned, thinking that San had upset his mother, he pouted and released his power towards the vampire. San, who didn’t expect for Minho to use his power again, yelped as he was hit by the sonic blow from Minho and thrown back in the air a few feet away. Yunho widened his eyes as he looked at Minho who was glaring and pouting at San. “Sweetheart! Why did you do that to Uncle Sannie??”

“Unc’e Sannie upset Mama!”

“Are you okay Sannie ah??” Yunho said before looking at Minho. “Baby, you can’t use your power whenever I am upset. You should just use your power when I’m hurt or in trouble with the enemies. Uncle Sannie is not an enemy. Do you understand?” Yunho said softly, making Minho looked up at him with wide innocence eyes while tilting his head. “On’y when you h’rt ow in twouble?” Minho asked innocently and Yunho nodded his head.

“Yes, sweetie. Only when I’m hurt or in trouble. It’s not a bad thing when you’re upset sometimes. Like when Dada and Mama made you upset because we told you to sleep early or when you don’t want to eat your veggies. Okay?”

Minho pouted at the memory as Yunho chuckled at his son’s expression, kissing his forehead softly before the younger hybrid pursed his lips and nodded his head. “Otay. ‘M sowwy unc’e Sannie!” Minho mumbled as San had already teleported near them again, unscathed but his pride was.  _ Thrown off by a toddler.. How didn’t you expect that San-ah? Are you really one of the powerful vampires in Sanctuary..? Oh my god that was embarrassing!  _ San thought before giving a tight smile at Minho. “It’s okay little Minmin.”

“You didn’t get burned, do you?” Yunho asked concernedly and San shook his head lightly. “Nope. I flew only. Minho didn’t burn me.” Yunho nodded as he bounced Minho in his arms. “I’m worried about the war.” Lord Jin suddenly said, making both Yunho and San turn around to look at him. “Why so, my lord?” Yunho asked as Lord Jin sighed softly. “We’ve been here for a few months already but there doesn’t seem to be any sign of war but I’ve seen how some of the rogue wolves suddenly came here to seek refuge. It doesn’t sit right with me. This is of course just my intuition, but I think something is going on within the rogue wolves’ community actually.”

“You think that some wolves were actually trying to be spies in here?” San said, tilting his head. Lord Jin sighed, nodding his head, “I know it sounds absurd but I didn’t say it to only the wolves though.. The rogue vampires too.. You should know this San, that rogues usually don’t like staying in one place. They will scatter around and they are very stubborn creatures. They won’t be able to stay in one place for a long time but the rogues that came here stay here for months already. I feel like they’re trying to find some information that they could give to their leaders.”

“Wait wait. Are you suggesting that both rogue wolves and vampires are in this together?? As far as I know they are nemesis.” San retorted.

“Yes they are but we all know that their main goal is to get Yunho or Minho. They could agree to become partners until they get them.”

“And if they got them, then what though?”

“They will fight. To see who could have me or Minho.” Yunho said and Lord Jin nodded his head slowly. “Yes. That might happen.” Lord Jin said as Yunho and San frowned. “Well we can’t let that happen. We need to tell Lord Hwan and Shin about this. We need to have a meeting with whom we could really trust.” San said and the others nodded their heads.

“Let’s do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments! <333


End file.
